Wicked Hunting
by rebecca3wichester
Summary: Sam and Dean find the blog of a young boy in a small town. They see a case in the blog, and they head to Storybrooke, Maine to kill the witch in the small town. Henry writes his blog for an outlet. Emma and Regina can't seem to find the damn witch that cast the new curse. Takes place after 3x15 and 9x17. Rated M for possible scenes later on.


I'm here with a new update on Storybrooke. My mom pulled me aside yesterday and told me that my Dad was dead. The dad, may I remind you, who left my mom to go to prison. Apparently my mom wasn't even here on a real bond chase, and she was actually here to deal with my asshole of a father. Only now he's dead, and I can't really call him an asshole. Anyway, Storybrooke is crazier than ever. It seems like everyone knows everyone! I mean, it's a small town, but seriously… it's unrealistic to know EVERYONE. Things are weird. I mean, some people act like they've known my mom for years… but my mom has lived in New York or Boston her whole life. I hear people talking about something about a witch. There is something going on, and I'm going to make sure I find out what it is.

Henry Swan, Storybrooke, MA  
3,384 views

Dean and Sam

Sam shut the laptop, and sighed. "I think I might of found one." He said across the room to his older brother.

"Yeah? Where?" Dean asked, pulling off his headphones, and pausing the music.

"Storybrooke, Maine. I couldn't find it on google maps, but I have an idea. There's a gap on the map about 5 miles long. That's enough for a town, right?"

"Could be. But what if you're wrong? Are we going to have to roam all around Maine to find this damn town?" He asked.

"No. I found a case a few towns over if we can't find it." Sam nodded.

"Alright, we'll head out tomorrow morning." Dean said, lifting himself off the chair, and pulling two beers out of the fridge. He passed one to Sam, and sat at the table next to Sam. "Give me the details."

"A blog. Latest entry involved a witch. Small town, but a lot of people, and everyone knows each other. This Henry guy is pretty weirded out. Talks about his mother and his father. He never met his dad, and the guy died yesterday. He's from New York."

"Okay, so what's the case?"

"Witch, maybe? Sam asked. "I don't know. Chances are that if there isn't a witch, than there's bound to be something else. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Send me the link to the blog you found, and I'll check it out."

Henry

Henry signed off of BlogSpot; god forbid if his mom saw. As soon has he shut down the desktop, there was tapping on the office door. He opened it.

"Hey, Henry! Are you hungry?" Mary Margaret asked, her hands resting on her huge stomach.

"No thanks, Mrs. Blanchard."

"You can call me Mary Margaret. We're friends. Right?" She asked, running her hands over her stomach.

"I don't really know you that well…"Henry said. "But you're really nice!" He smiled. His mom always taught him to be nice, even if he thinks it's not true. Yeah, Mary Margaret was really nice, but he didn't know her, and she acted like he did. Her and his mom seemed like really good friends, and his mom didn't have a lot of friends back home.

She looked sad after he had said that. She looked at the floor and nodded. "Thanks, Henry… you're very nice too. Just come get me if you want something. Your mom should be home in an hour or two."

"Okay, thank you." She nodded again, and made her way back to the kitchen where she was making David dinner.

Henry liked David. He was cool; he would help Henry with baseball and soccer. Walsh was cool like that too. He was really good at computer stuff. He had found out about Henry's blog only a few weeks after he had started. He'd promised that he wouldn't tell his mom, and as far as Henry knew, he didn't.

Blogging helped Henry think. When his dad died, the first thing he did was write about it. Knowing that people are reading… understanding what he's going through, it helped him work through it. It was his passion.

Emma and Regina

"Regina!" Emma called. Regina turned, from a few yards ahead. "I found something." She said. They were in the woods behind the town, and they were looking for anything they could track back to Zelena. Regina jogged back to Emma. Carefully, she stepped around what Emma was looking at: a print in the dirt… similar to that of a monkey. "A flying monkey." Emma scoffed.

"Why does a flying monkey need to land?" Regina asked. "It could just fly to it's destination."

"Maybe this was its destination." Emma suggested. Regina lifted her hands, and waved her hands slowly around her face.

"If there was anything hidden… anything at all… my magic should be able to lift the veil…"

"Then maybe it just needed a rest. It only takes a few steps, then it takes off again." They continued to look around. They needed to find something.

"Hey, Emma?" Regina asked. Emma looked over. "What did you do in New York?" She asked.

"Uh… not much. Walked Henry around, and… well I met someone too." Emma shrugged.

"Oh… really?" Regina asked, glancing up in surprise. "I thought…you and Neal…"

"Neal…" She lost her train of thought. "No… uh… I didn't remember him." She squinted, and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry about that. I liked him… he was a good guy." Regina smiled at Emma.

"He was. And Henry doesn't remember him. It's not fair… when he gets his memories back, he's gonna have to deal with a dead father." She wouldn't let herself cry. Not now, not here. "Sorry… I'm kind of rambling."

Regina looked sad. "No… it's okay. I know how you feel."

"I know you do. Let's keep looking." Regina did, but she kept a close eye on Emma. She has gone through a lot, almost as much as Regina. By now, Henry was as much as her son as he was Regina's. But now, Henry doesn't remember pretty much all of his family, and Regina wouldn't admit it, but it was eating away at her soul. Henry was the sun in her galaxy, and it wasn't shining any more.

They got back to Snow's apartment, with no luck other than those few footprints. They were greeted at the door by an eager Mary Margaret with her belly in her hands and a bright blue dress.

"Did you find anything?" She asked. Emma shook her head, and moved around Emma into the apartment.

"Henry! I'm back!" Emma called. He was probably in the bedroom they shared before all of this happened. He jogged into the living room to say hi to his mom.

"Hey, mom." Henry said, not seeing Regina wince behind his back.

"Hey, kid. Did you eat?" Henry shook his head.

"Do you want to go to the diner?" Regina asked Emma and Henry. "My treat?" Henry smiled.

"Sure. Thanks, Miss Mills."

"Why don't you call me Regina? Miss Mills was my mother." She laughed.

Sam and Dean

They approached the sprayed line in the Impala. Dean pulled to a stop a few feet before the front tires crossed the line. "Dean?" Sam asked, confused. "Why are you stopping?"

"I have a feeling. I think this is it." Dean said, getting out of the car. He walked up to the orange line. His toes barely touching it.

"A feeling?" Sam asked. He followed Dean up to the car. "Then let's go."

"No… it's not a good feeling. I don't think we should take this case." He inspected the line. The sign next to the line said: Entering Storybrooke.

"What? No, we have to take it. This kid… Henry what's-his-name. He thinks something is going on. And I believe him."

"It could be some random blog. That kid might not even live here."

"Please, Dean? I really think that we should do this." Sam said. He still stood next to the car, and beckoned for Dean to get back in.

"Fine. But first time something weird happens, I'm outa there." Dean said, throwing his hands up in surrender, and making his way back to the car. He stepped on the gas, and the tires crossed the sprayed line.

"Here we go, Sammy."


End file.
